Together yet Seperated?
by xxxPureXHeartxxx
Summary: Lenne thinks she has it all..until some obstacles keep hiting. Will she be able to make it through them with her friends? Find out yourself! Please Review
1. I miss you

** Please review! 2 Chapter coming soon! **

**Hope you like!**

**Lenne's Purspective**

I pushed the door open to my house and stumbled in. My arms were full with shopping bags. Setting the bags on the couch next to the door I turned and waved at Paine who I was shopping with.

Shutting the door,I grabbed the bags again and put them in the living room.

I went into the kitchen and began fixing a sandwhich. Galancing at the clock,I noticed how late I was!

'12:00! Geese,time goes by fast!' I thought. 'No wonder,Shuyin isnt watching T.V. He's probally asleep!'

Finishing my late dinner,I went into the bedroom where I found Shuyin asleep. Changing into my Pajama's,I brushed my hair and teeth and walked out of the room into the T.V room.

I wasnt that much of a fan of sleeping,though I slept until noon! I was one of those 'care free' girls I quess you can say. Though most people didnt find that much fondness in it,Shuyin did and that was enough for me!

Sighning,I looked around. There wasnt much to do,but I could never get to sleep. I gasped as the house cat jumped on the couch. It startled me!

I pet the cat for a while,then finally got sleepy. Walking back inside the bedroom, I snuggled up to Shuyin and went to sleep.

**Yuna's Purspective**

"Yeah right you big meanie!" Rikku yelled.

Her and Gippal were fighting again,and I already had a headache. So I walked outside and felt the wind on my face. Soaking it all in,It was soon interupted when Wakka came.

"Hey wheres Paine ya?"He asked. "She's usually with you,no?"

"No. I mean yes but 'No' but in a way..ah you get it!" I replied. I never did know what way to say that. Even though I knew what everyone meant when they said it.

I was a bit snappy,and I could tell because Wakka just walked away. Hey,you know everyones together with their soulmate but me! Kindof brings down the mood.

'I'm tired of waitng for you' I thought.

I felt myself get angry,though I didnt know why. Maybe it was Tidus? I mean,you make out with me,save me from dieing,then say your a dream and leave me by jumping off a ship? What is that? I began to also feel more up in space,seprating from my friends. Things really wasnt looking that good for me. Somedays I just wanted to fly away. Well, I can forget my happy ending I quess.

"Yuna?"

I turned around to see Rikku staring at me bewildered.

"Oh Rikku..how long have you been there?"

"What were you thinking about??"she asked.

For a while,I didnt reply. I went into thinking mode. I could tell Rikku knew something was troubling me because she asked,"Wanna go get dinner tonight?"

I knew what the dinner was for. We were just gonna eat and I'll have Rikku trying to get me to spill. It did sound nice besides just sitting home.

"Sure." I replied.


	2. Something wrong?

**Chapter 2! D Please review!**

**Lennes Purspective**

I woke up bright and early the next morning in an empty bed. With Shuyin being a sussessful blitzball player,and I being a songstress,we never get to see eachother any more.

Getting out of my bed,I slumped to the restroom. Changing,and brushing my hair and teeth once more,I went to go get something to eat.

There was nothing in the kitchen and today was my day off,so I was just gonna relax and wait for Shuyin.

Just as I turned on the T.V, the kitchen phone rang. Rolling my eyes I went to pick it up.

"Hello?"I said.

"Hi Lenne. Can I talk to you."

It was Yuna. I was kindof surprised since we havent talked that much. Still,I was glad she was talking to me now.

"Sure,come on over."I said happily.

"**Hils dty oui gionf?"**I heard Rikku say.

"Im going over to Lennes. See ya there Lenne." She hung up

Setting the phone down,It slowly came to me that Yuna knew Albhed. I went outside to wait for her.

Outside I realized how windy it was. Holding the left side of my hair,I looked down the street. Squinting because of the hard wind. Standing out there put me in thinking mode.I began to think about Shuyin. I missed him alot. We never talked anymore because of our scedules. The day he was off,I was working.Or like today,Im off,hes working. It was just like a long distance relationship. I...hated it.

"Uh Lenne?"

I got startled as I saw Yuna standing infront of me.

"Sorry,I was thinkin."I said leading her inside then shuting the door.

We hugged and we sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Yuna's smile suddenly changed.

"Well,you see. I wanted to talk to you about _him_."

My smile faded also. Yuna's told me about him. I thought he was a loser. I just never wanted to tell Yuna that. Then again,my boyfriend aint the perfect one either.

"What about _him?_"

Yuna suddenly burst into tears.

"I miss him so much!" She cried.

I hugged her for a while until she stopped crying and she said,"I wanted to ask you how you do it?"

"Huh?"I asked bewildered.

"How can you go on like this? You dont see him at all."She replied.

"Oh we dont like to talk about it."I said.

"Oh im sorry i didnt mean to pry..."

"No its just...I dont like to talk about it." I whispered.

"Well,talking helps a mighty bit."She said.

I looked at her and I could see the concern in her eyes. I sighned and began to spill.

"Well,I just dont know."I said.

After a moment of silence,Yuna put her hand on my back and said,"I look up to you"

"What?"

"I could never do that."She looked at me with concern.


	3. Hes back!

**Yuna's Purspective**

Lenne looked so sad. It must have been worse then my case. And here I thought they had it perfect.

"Well, you just keep..."I began

_'Ring...Ring...'_

"Oh excuse me."Lenne said as she left to answer the phone.

_The friends that we have left behind,never forget them..._

My words 3 years ago...kept echoing throughout my mind. Over and Over. Sometimes I hated Tidus for not being here with me,but I still love him. Like an emotional rollercoaster. Looking at Lenne I wondered if she felt the same way. Sometimes,I question Shuyin's love for her. I dont know why.

She began walking back to the couch.

"Rikku called,she says to meet her in luca." she repoted.

"You dont mind?"I asked.

She shook her head no. We hugged once more,and I began to walk to Luca.

Once at Luca,I just decided to wait for Rikku by the dock. Sitting there,It reminded me of the first time I lost you. When I stood there,whislting,hopping this was all just a dream. When I didnt hear you whistle back,I knew it wasnt any dream. I still remember that day. It feels like 2 days when its been 3 years. Its still not that clear to me. How could you just be a dream? I makes no sense. I...felt you.

Dipping my feet into the water, I felt tears stream down my face. It was so hard.

"Yuna?"

I slapped back into Spira. It sounded like your voice. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me at first. Not knowing I ignored the voice. Then I heard footsteps. I looked behind me to see...you.

"T.Tidus?" I managed to gulp down.

"Its me Yuna. Im back."

I couldnt believe it until he hugged me. I hugged him back,being glad he was back.

"Is this a dream?" I asked.

Pulling away and looking at me he said,"Well I dont think so. Youve changed. What's new? I want you to tell me everything."

"Right. First I want you to meet Lenne!"


	4. The Confession

**Chapter 4 out now! Make sure to review! Featured Song-OctoberEvanescence**

**Lenne's Purspective**

I sat on the couch watching T.V. When the doorbell rang,my hopes got up as I went to see if it was Shuyin. My hopes became shattered as I saw it was Yuna with a guy who looked like him. I figurded it was Tidus...it was.

"This is Tidus! He came back!" Yuna said pushing their way through the door.

"Oh please do come in!" I said sarcastically. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."He replied.

"This is Lenne!"Yuna said exceditly.

As yuna mumbled on and on about how shes so happy hes there I began thinking about Shuyin again.

My mind wondered as I thought of a song.

_I can't run anymore,_

_I fall before you,_

_Here I am,_

_I have nothing left,_

_Though I've tried to forget, _

_You're all that I am, _

_Take me home,_

_I'm through fighting it, _

_Broken Lifeless,_

_I give up, _

_You're my only strength, _

_Without you,_

_I can't go on, _

_Anymore, Ever again. _

I knew I wrote it for Shuyin. I began to think about singing it at my next performance.

I began to think of the chorus.

_My only hope, (All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace, (To walk away from you) _

_My only joy,_

_My only strength, (I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power, _

_My only life, (And love is where I am) _

_My only love. _

I noticed as I was writing this in my head I began to cry. Running out of the room,I slammed my bedroom door. It just didnt seem to be fair! Yuna always seems to get the happy ending! Crying into my pillow,I began to think about running away. But,the more I thought about it,the more I realized i couldnt do it.

_I can't run anymore,_

_I give myself to you, _

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_

_In all my bitterness,_

_I ignored, All that's real and true,_

_All I need is you, _

_When night falls on me,_

_I'll not close my eyes,_

_I'm too alive,_

_And you're too strong,_

_I can't lie anymore, _

_I fall down before you,_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _

The front door opened so I knew Yuna and whats his face decided to leave. 'Good',I thought. I was a little harsh,but I wasnt in the mood. As I realized how quiet it was I moved to Shuyin's and my bed. Laying there,In the quiet was quiet relaxing. When I heard Shuyin come in,I sat up right away.

"Lenne?"He asked. I havent talked to him in so long...i forgot how deep yet soft his voice was. It sunk into me.

"Oh um..I was just..."Then I began to cry.Shuyin rushed over and held me.

The first time in forever. It felt so nice to be held again that I didnt want him to let go. As he kept trying to calm me down,I was almost in my own little world. Filled with pain, yet joy, and love. Then after I calmed down a little I asked him,"If you love me still,kiss me."

He looked bewildered and I really didnt know why I said that honestly. I quess I havent seen or talked to him in forever I just had to know. But he leaned in and kissed me. It struck me at first but then just staying there felt so nice. I was glad I asked. As he continued,I closed my eyes..knowing it wouldnt last.

_My only hope, (All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace, (To walk away from you) _

_My only joy,_

_My only strength, (I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power, _

_My only life, (And love is where I am) _

_My only love. _


	5. Suprise!

**Chapter 5! Make sure to Review!!**

**Special thanks to YunasOtherSelf for giving me ideas!**

**Lenne's Purspective**

I woke up alone..again. Turning over in the bed,I began to hear the phone ring. Getting out of bed,I ran and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said out of breathe from running.

"Lenne? Its Yuna." She sounded worried."I wanted to know.."

"Halt! I know what your thinkin!"I said loudly. "You wanna come over and talk right?"

"Well...yes. How did you know?"

"Yuna,Im your other half. Twin telepethy."

"Oh right. So do you mind?"

"No go ahead." I put the phone down and saw the note that was on the counter.

_Went to go get groceries. Im taking the month off also. Maybe you should to Lenne._

_-Shuyin_

As I read it,A smile formed over my face. I went to the phone and typed in my bosses number...

**Yuna's Purspective**

Putting down the phone,I picked up my keys.

"Where ya going?" Tidus asked coming into the kitchen.

"To Lennes. Im going to see if shes ok."

"K see ya when you get back."

I gave him a kiss,then walked outside to the car. When I got there,after getting out of the car,to my surprise I saw Shuyin.

"Oh hi Shuyin."

"Hey Yuna. Um,Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

Pulling me aside, he said,"Make sure you dont tell Lenne."

I nodded my head. He smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Looking at me he said,"Im going to ask Lenne to marry me."


	6. Lets hope she says yes

**Yuna's Purspective**

I stood there staring at him.

"I wanted to make sure it was ok with you."He whispered.

I nodded my head and smiled. Lenne was going to love this.

"When are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking..."

"Now!"I cut in.

"Now?!"

"Yes! NOW!!" I started pushing him twords the house.

"Wait! I dont even know what Im going to say to her!"

But it was to late. I pushed him in and shut the door.

**Lenne's Purspective**

"I dont care if your the queen of Shiba!" I yelled to my manager. I wanted that month off,and i was getting it. Twirling the phone cord in my finger i turned around and saw shuyin.

"One second." I said. "Look I have to go."I hung up and looked at shuyin again."Yeah?"

"Umm well...maybe this is a bad time."he responded.

"No its ok."I reasured him."What did you want to tell me? If thats why your here."

"Yeah actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok well.what it is?"

"Um..."

"Shuyin just tell me."I said walking closer to him.

He took a deep breathe then took a small velvet box. Getting down on one knee and holding my hand he said,"Lenne i love you more than life and i want to spend the rest of it with you. Will you marry me?"

I felt tears come down as i put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"is that a yes?"He asked.

"yes!!"

**Yuna's Purspective**

"SHE SAID YES!!" I screamed. Rikku jumped then looked at me.

"What?!"She said with surprise.I ran over to her and started shaking her from her shoulders. I got to excited.

"LENNE SAID YEEESSS!! YES RIKKU!! YES!!"

"Um Yuna. Yes to what? And how the heck do you know that?!" She asked.

I started dancing. Rikku grabbed me by my arms.

"WHAT THE HECK YUNIE??"She yelled.

"Sorry." I said. "Shuyin asked lenne to marry him and SHE SAID YES!!"

Rikku started smiling and jumped."YAHHHAHAHAHHH!!"

I just smiled at her.


End file.
